my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry morgan
henry morgan was ethan great-great grandfather and one of the most powerful hunter in the 19th century .his great-great grandson is ethan I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION henry alongside with carmada and robinski was the three most powerful hunter in the world. aside from the 3,henry was the oldest, who was 35 in 1809 while carmada was only 24 and robinski was 30. in his life-time, he was the second owner of the hunter order and also the secret admirer of carmada. in 1810,henry decided to make his move by proposing to carmda only to later learned that she had accepted the proposal of stern,the vampire lord. henry tried to slay stern but was heavily wounded.luckily,carmada managed to plead stern to spare his life and treating his wound for an amount of time. henry and robinski were the only hunter learned the pregnancy of carmada with a vampire but decided to hold it to themselves until the order found out. carmada died while giving birth to lisa and henry was the first one to retrive her corspe and crying on the way to the order. it was stated in his diary that he never found true love until he met ethan great-great grandmother eloise (through he only married her because her appearance reminded him of carmada). it was stated that he have 6 kids and later died in 1894 ,having lived for 120 years. one of his son married and became ethan great grandfather. he has a ring which was decorated with sapphire and crucifix called the ring of holy. it was not until the end of season 5 that lisa revealed to ethan that his great great grandfather is 800 years old, due to the daily dosages of her blood that prevent him from aging II.RELATIONSHIP WITH CARMADA carmada and henry was co-worker and one of the 3 powerful hunter in the world. althrough henry was much older than her but he fell in love with her not only by her beauty but also by her personality and kindness toward mortal and innocent supernatural. he tried to propose her many time but fail as he was too shy to say. he later had enough courage to propose to her but later learned that stern has proposed to her. henry tried to slay him and took carmada for himself only to fail and was heavily injured by stern.luckily,carmada managed to beg stern to spare henry and she herself treating his wounds. it was also stated that henry was the only one crying when carmada was buried ( it was also stated before that henry never had emotion affect him). he said in his diary that carmada was the only one that he ever loved some-time after lisa went on a journey to find her father,she managed to track down henry who by then had a wife and 6 kids on his own. he was seen talking to lisa,stated that "she have her eyes,the beautiful eyes that i want to keep for myself"-hence his love for carmada. before he died and lisa about to depature to whitechapel, he hold her hand and telling her all of his feeling about carmada. he gave her his diary, telling her to find her dad and finished her role as a huntress in order to made her mother prouder in heaven. lisa later told this story to ethan,who was at the time,searching alongside with the other the head vampire (stern the vampire lord).